The prior art is replete with various machines for transferring inked images onto a single cup or a plurality of cups automatically. Generally, the machines include means for storing the ink, means for transferring the ink to a dye, and means for transferring the image from the dye to a cup supported on a roller. An example of such an assembly is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,688 to Eldred et al. The Eldred et al patent utilizes a squeegee method of transferring ink from a blotter type assembly onto a conical cup which is moved past and in engagement with the blotter assembly. The Eldred et al patent discloses a method of automatically applying an image of multiple colors onto a cup.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,176 to Van Der Roer discloses a machine for printing on cups including an array of inking rollers. The rollers are selectively moved into contact with segments of a printing cylinder to coat them with suitably colored ink.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,318 to Cohan discloses a machine for simultaneous two-image printing on a cup including inking means for applying a volatile color ink to a pair of rolls. The inking means includes two inking cylinders driven in synchronization with a turret and impression rolls.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,019,537 to Kieckhefer discloses a method of printing containers and a machine therefor, the machine including a slotted receptacle for storing ink. Ink is being transferred from the slotted receptacle to the surface of a roller. Each of the prior art methods disclose either a flat pad or roller having ink thereon.
The prior art squeegee type methods have several disadvantages. First, the ink is often distributed unevenly by the squeegee type method. A single area of the squeegee may be worn during continuous use thereby causing an uneven distribution of ink thereon. Secondly, it is difficult to replace prior art ink reservoirs. The instant invention provides ink reservoir means which distributes ink evenly and is easily replaced.